Fall of the Riders
by chowman
Summary: This is the story of how the Riders fell from their long glory. It's mainly written in Vrael, Oromis's perspective but all perspective will be written about even the evil Galbatorix.
1. IntroOromis Glaedr

Disclaimer I don't own anything about the Inheritance series all of the belongs to Christopher

It was a dreary day, Oromis feared the worst for the falling order of dragon riders. Today he and his dragon Glaedr wete told by Vrael to check on two young riders by the names of Kialandi and Forama. Placing a saddle on his friend of heart and mind Glaedr he reminiscented "Glaedr do you remember when we were young and in training" asked Oromis? "Ah yes Oromis it was so long ago" replied Glaedr.

Ridding of into the morning mist Oromis held on to Glaedr fearing the worst of the young riders. "It's been years since we last fought a rider Glaedr do you believe I can still swing a sword" questioned Oromis? Glaedr chuckled "it'll all be fine Oromis, I personally don't think anything is the matter, I believe Vrael is just sending us away for precautionary reasons" stated Glaedr. "I hope you are right" replied Oromis.

Glaedr's beautiful gold scales gleamed in the now bright sunlight. Now that chaos ruled over Alagaësia because of Galbatorix's madness Oromis wasn't sure who to trust. Younger riders were betraying the order left and right generally killing multiple riders before they were either stopped or killed.

It was all because of those traders Galbatorix and Morzan. They had caused this mess. "we must clear our minds before confrontation Glaedr we still don't know how strong the enemy is or if they are even are an ememy" Oromis reminded. "Oromis if they harm you I will tear them to shreds" roared Glaedr. " I'm sure you will Glaedr" said Oromis

As Glaedr soared through the wind Oromis was talking to Glaedr about if one of them should die. "If I shall die and the order falls Glaedr don't morn me go to Du Weldenvarden with the elves and wait until you must train the new rider and train him better than any other rider has ever been trained." Ordered Oromis. Glaedr soon replied "Oromis I just can't think about life without you... maybe I should give you my heart of hearts and you can hide it somewhere" asked Glaedr." No no no Glaedr you should never give out your heart of hearts unless grave circumstances arrive" scorned Oromis. " Look over the mountain" orded Glaedr. " Well I guess I'll get to see how well I remember how to use a sword" Oromis replied

Thank you for reading. Please review


	2. Brom's fight

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Inheritance cycle all of that belongs to Christopher

Brom was preparing himself for his first Rider battle. He had his trusty sword Undibir and his partner of heart and mind Saphira. "_Do you remember the 4 fight techniques to fight a dragon lager than you Saphira_" asked Brom. "_Yes Brom I do so quit panicking, Vrael told us we were well equipped to fight a rider and dragon, Oromis would have never allowed us to be harmed Brom. You know that so please calm down"_ scolded Saphira.

Brom wasn't sure who to trust since Galbatorix had betrayed the Order and took his idol Morzan and made him his apprentice. Over half the order had fallen to the traders who numbered 6 in size. If only Vrael would eliminate the Urgals so Galbatorix's first dragon wouldn't have died none of this would have happened.

Vrael had made a speech the night before telling the order that he had no clue about Galbatorix's power because he was leaning dark magic that he had never learned and should have never been revealed. A rider had scried to tell Oromis that a shade was teaching Galbatorix dark magic. Vrael immediately took action sending his Brom's master Oromis to check on some younger riders and then Brom to kill Enduriel a elf who was loyal to Galbatorix.

This was the first time Brom was truly nervis, Glaedr had taught him everything about fighting other Riders but he still wasn't sure of himself. "_Calm down Brom_" reminded Saphira. "_Look over the hill. Brom we have a fight"_ observed Saphira. He saw Enduriel and his large dragon.

Immediately Enduriel's dragon lunged at Saphira. Brom unstrapped from the saddle and jumped to the ground to meet Enduriel's blade, sparks flew dragons roared. Blow after blow Enduriel and Brom's blades were evenly matched and then Brom realize he didn't have the stamina of an elf.

Suddenly a roar came upon Enduriel's dragon, Saphira had clawed his neck. This gave Brom the advantage to strike with his blade he struck Enduriel with Undibir upon Enduriel's side and slashed his ribs. Enduriel immediately fell to the ground. Suddenly a magical flash came upon Brom. Enduriel and his dragon disappeared.

"_Galbatorix must know more about dark magic than we first thought Saphira"_ stated Brom. "_You fought well today Brom"_ reminded Saphira. "_We must get back and inform Vrael about the level of dark magic Galbatorix has acquired_" said Brom.

Thank you for reading. Please review


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Inheritance cycle all of that belongs to Christopher

Saphira raced back to Ilirea where an elder could hear some of her wounds. She was thankful for the outcome of her rider battle, she thought she and Brom fought well. As they arrived in Ilirea Arva immediately came out to greet her and it was a good thing Arva was an experienced healer.

Immediately Arva started to question her and Brom "what kinds of dark magic was Enduriel using" questioned Arva? "I have no clue, I doubt anyone but maybe Vrael and Oromis know what might it might have been" answered Brom.

"We haven't heard anything from Oromis since he was sent on his mission 3 days ago. Vrael left to go to Vroengard and left me in charge but didn't say when he was going to be back" informed Arva. "Well Saphira and I need to rest Arva, thank you for healing my dragon" answered Brom.

Brom awoke to a banging on his door. It was an middle aged elf named Blödhgarm "Sir Brom, Arva has requested your presence. Galbatorix has gained more followers and killed more riders." Brom sprang out of bed and grabbed Undbitr then woke Saphira.

"Riders I have gathered you here today to inform you about Galbatorix's plans. He intends to attack Ilirea within the week." A gasp filled the room." Vrael has informed me that he can't come to aid us and we must pull through ourselves. Now I know what you are thinking we have strength in number but the truth is Galbatorix has the strength in Eldunarí so don't become over confident."

Brom immediately asked " what about Oromis?" "Good question Brom your mission is to find out where they are and inform us of their situation, go immediately" commanded Arva.

"_What do you think happened to Oromis and Glaedr Brom" asked Saphira_? " _I don't know Saphira_" answered Brom.

I won't update again until I get 5 reviews(spoiler alert it's about Vrael). Thanks for reading please review


	4. Oromis's fight

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Inheritance cycle all of that belongs to Christopher

Glaedr flew though the slight head wind. _Something is wrong Glaedr_ said Oromis. _The birds and ants don't seem to be gathering much... almost like something bad is about to happen_. Suddenly Glaedr was tackled out of the sky and if not for his massive size he would have hit the ground. Oromis jumped for Glaedr to confront Kialandí and Formor. The elder Rider had never fought 2 against 1 with him being the 1.

Sparks flew as the rides blades collided in mid air. Oromis was surprised how little Galbatorix how little Kialandi and Formor knew about sword fighting. He was easily besting them with mind and sword. Soon enough Oromis would end the fight. Then suddenly Kialandí let off a spell that was so complex Oromis didn't even understand the meaning.

The meaning then came to Oromis but it was too late Oromis and Glaedr were trapped in their own pocket of space and had been unable to draw energy from anything. "You old fool do you think we would fall for a trick like that" asked Formor? "You do know we were taught directly by a shade Oromis? I will give you an offer to repent. If you swear allegiance in the Ancient Language we will spare your life Oromis." Offered Formor. "I would sooner eat my own heart out then join that slime ball Galbatorix" spat Oromis.

"You are foolish Oromis once wise but now foolish" remarked Formor. "Glaedr if you give out your Eldunarí now you will save you and your rider a lot of suffering" offered Kialandí. "He said he would suffer a 1000 years of suffering than give out his Eldunarí" replied Oromis. Formor and Kialandí looked at each other with a smile. "At Glaedr's request... we will kill Oromis and allow him to remain here until he is reqd unless Glaedr is ready to give out his Eldunarí."

Suddenly a great bolt of light ran upon Oromis and Glaedr. They were free! Oromis passed out due to the great energy it took to cast such a spell. Kialandí's dragon immediately lunged at Oromis. Glaedr swung his mighty tail to knock him unconscious. Then Formor's dragon did a dreaded thing he bite off the end of Glaedr's tail. Glaedr roared in pain. Then in the spur of the moment Kialandi stabbed Glaedr in the belly. Glaedr screamed in pain he immediately pick Kialandi up and thew him at his dragon then grabbed Oromis and flew towards Ellesméra.

What do you think? Like/dislike? I want YOUR opinion please. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	5. Morzan's mission

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the Inheritance cycle all of that belongs to Christopher **

Morzan was mad so incredibly mad. He had just killed another Rider but a week ago his dragon had somehow lost its name and he couldn't find it.

Morzan flew towards the Spine. He had to meet Galbatorix soon. As Morzan flew he was thinking how does someone forget their name? It couldn't be easy to make everyone forget their name. The only information he could find was from a puny human. He had swore in the Ancient Language that the dragons led by Umaroth had combined their power and banished all of the Forsworn's dragons name's. He wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't happen to him and his dragon.

_What should we do when this is all over my dragon_ asked Morzan._ I guess we'll build a great castle somewhere in the city and do whatever Galbatorix wants_ replied Morzan's dragon._ I hope Galbatorix lets us rebuild the Riders with you as the father of all the dragons_ said Morzan. _That would be nice Morzan. All I want to do is find my name again_ replied Morzan's dragon.

As Morzan flew he thought. There is only 1 Rider that is more powerful than me... Brom, but it's only because of Brom's hatred of him. Morzan took great pleasure in knowing he was more powerful than all of his enemies.

Morzan had arrived at his destination. "Why are you distraught Morzan" questioned Galbatorix." My dragon has lost his name" sobbed Morzan." Umaroth I will kill you for this. First you deny me a new dragon then you attempt to make my servants to go mad. I will kill you for the pain you have caused me" voled Galbatorix.

"Morzan, I have a mission for you" said Galbatorix. "Whatever you wish my Lord" replied Morzan. "I need for you too take 7 of my servants and Durza and go attack Ilirea and capture all of the Eldunarí and kill all the Riders in the city. Do you understand Morzan?" Asked Galbatorix. "Yes my lord I will go destroy everything and bring you all of the Eldunarí."

Morzan was angered, he didn't even get the best of the Forsworn some thanks for risking his life daily and he had to keep up with a shade. "Shades aren't worth the trouble, they are unpredictable and eat liver" ranted Morzan. Someday I'll be rich and famous, have fair maids and rule the dragon Riders. It was an amazing vision that he and Galbatorix shared.

**Do you like/not like it? Please tell me what you do/don't like about it. I won't post the Vrael chapter until I get 5 total reviews. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
